


Sneezing

by TokensOfHoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren is still taller, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi is a bit OoC, M/M, Military, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sneezing, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, hottie levi, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokensOfHoney/pseuds/TokensOfHoney
Summary: Eren has a long distance boyfriend who is in the military. Problem is, Eren's friends don't believe that this boyfriend actually exists. Thankfully, Levi does exist, and he's coming home to surprise his boyfriend.





	1. Lunch Tables

 

  


“He seriously is,” Eren said as he shot a look at his friend.

 

“No matter how many times you say that to me, I am still going to have a hard time believing it. Seriously, _you_ of all people having a boyfriend that doesn’t go to this school, because he’s in the military? Sorry dude, but that in no way sounds relatively realistic. Not to mention that you have no pictures or evidence to show us to prove it? Suspicious Eren. Suspicious,” Jean scoffed with a knowing smirk back at the frowning boy.

 

Little did his friends know, Eren did indeed have a boyfriend in the military, a short and angry one at that. Eren and Levi had been dating for a few months, as they had met at the end of Eren’s junior year in high school. Levi was two years older than Eren, and had his future already planned out for when he graduated from high school that month. Now Levi was stationed away with his troop and would be returning within the next couple of weeks. Eren and Levi had already planned to hold a small get together so Eren’s friends would get off his back about Levi “not existing.”

 

“Once he gets back from his tour, I will force you all to be there and admit that he actually does exist. Can’t you all trust me for once?” Eren shouted as he picked up his backpack and stood from the lunch table.

 

The group all looked as Eren aggressively rose from his seat and proceeded to exit the lunch room with hundreds of eyes following his quick and domineering steps. Once Eren had successfully exited the room, the group turned to look at one another again, a blonde boy slowly arose from his seat, glaring at the other students. Once girl shrugged at the blond boy, and continued to scarf down her lunch while her boyfriend looked at her in disgust. Another blonde, a girl, shoved her much larger girlfriend’s arm when she began to snicker at Eren’s misfortune. “Ymir!” Krista shoved Ymir in the arm with her elbow, and then looked down at her lap in embarrassment once the freckled girl looked back with awe in her eyes.

  


* * *

 

 

Once school was over, Eren ran home. He immediately whipped out his phone from his back pocket and texted his lover.

 

**3:02 P.M.  Eren: Are you able to talk tonight?? I need to rant. :(**

 

Eren kept glancing down at his phone, only to see a notification from his best friend, Armin.

 

**3:03 P.M. Armin: Hey Eren. Are you alright? I know Jean was kind of a jerk today during lunch. I just hope you know you can talk to me?**

 

**3:04 P.M. Eren: Thanks Armin. They can believe what they want about my boyfriend, because once they meet him, they’ll regret saying all of that stuff to me. Honestly, it only bothers me that Jean doesn't believe that i can actually get a boyfriend that is older than us.**

 

**3:06 P.M. Eren: Levi should be back soon, and you guys will be able to meet him.**

 

Eren turned off his phone, and he walked upstairs and into his room. Hearing a ding, Eren rushed to his phone that he had just thrown onto the bed.

 

**3:11 P.M. Levi: Sure. Skype at 8?**

 

Eren smiled a toothy grin while he laid down on his bed. Swinging his feet behind him like only a lovesick teenager would, Eren responded to his lover.

 

**3:12 P.M. Eren: Please.**

 

**3:12 P.M. Levi: Everything alright, brat?**

 

**3:13 P.M. Eren: Yeah. I’m fine. I'm just tired of all of my friends thinking that you're not real.**

 

**3:14 P.M. Levi: You know it. I'll see you later,  Eyebrows is summoning me. You’ll see me sooner than later brat.**

 

**3:16 P.M. Eren: Thank you. I love you <3**

**3:16 P.M. Levi: I love you too shitty brat.**

  


* * *

 

  


When 8 rolled around, Eren turned on his computer and started up Skype, getting excited at the starting noise. Almost immediately after he got Skype started, he heard the beeping that let him know his boyfriend was calling him.

 

**Levi Is Calling…**

  


“Hey, brat,” Levi said as his face appeared on the screen.

 

Eren’s face lit up as he saw his lover, and he began to rant.

 

“Levi, hi! Umm… hey. I really miss you. All of my friends, except Armin of course, don't really believe that you exist. When are you coming home again?” The brunet questioned his lover.

 

Levi’s eyes softened as his hair fell into his eyes. His boyfriend could be so clingy at times. Not that Levi particularly minded, but seeing Eren’s desperation for him to return brought the tiniest of smiles to his otherwise stoic face. “In two weeks. I'll take my plane on the 14th and i'll be home to you in a few hours.” Levi looked at Eren’s beaming face, feeling slightly guilty that he was lying to his boyfriend.

 

“Thank god. I don't think I could last too much longer without you. God damnit. I love you so much Levi.”

 

“I love you too you shithead.”

 

The two lovers continued to talk for hours on end and into the night. They talked about all sorts of things. What happened during the day for Levi, and why Erwin wanted him for the most ridiculous reasons. Eren discussed his current issues with Jean, which caused the raven haired soldier to become agitated, although the younger of the pair didn't notice this fact.

 

Eren talked on and on to his boyfriend, and the older male just listened as he always did. A hand supporting his chin and eyes that never strayed from his lovers. Levi’s fingers twitched as he thought about what would come in the next couple of weeks. Meanwhile Eren, who was oblivious to Levi’s pondering, was fighting off sleep.

 

Levi sent his lover off to bed when he could barely keep his eyes open any longer. Eren had complained with a slur and a yawn that he was completely awake, and he could continue to talk to his love. Levi insisted, and with few threats, Eren gave in. Promising to stay on Skype while the younger attempted to fall asleep. Once he did, Levi ended the call after whispering his own goodnights to his boyfriend. Afterall, Levi had to get up early as well to catch a flight.

 


	2. The Arrival-Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is finally home, but before he stops at Eren's school, he has to make a special visit to a few people.

At 9 in the morning, Levi had exited his plane with a small smile that only the closest of friends could notice. Levi, wearing his military uniform that was decorated with medals and badges, drew quite a bit of attention from the fellow passengers on the plane.

 

Being away from Eren was the hardest part of the past months, as the pair had never been separated that long before. Initially, there was an argument that had occurred when Levi was first called to the base for a tour. Levi shifted on his feet while waiting for his luggage to appear at the airport. He looked around him, face impassive, as it should be.

 

He noticed tons of his friends reuniting with their loved ones. Jealousy coursed through Levi’s veins, but instead of showing it on his face and drawing the attention of his friends, he brought his hand up to his head and turned his hat down to where it covered his eyes Levi knew he would be seeing his lover soon enough, so he stomped on the foreign feelings. 

 

“Levi!” A very loud scream sounded from the airport hallways. 

 

“Shitty glasses,” Levi growled once his supposed  _ friend  _ launched herself at him. 

 

Levi was nearly tossed to the ground when the woman came hurtling towards him at immeasurable speeds. When they crashed together, the woman, Hanji, wrapped her arms around her friend and screamed in his ear. No words, just screaming. Quite a Hanji thing to do, if you asked anyone who knew the woman. Hanji was the same age as Levi, 19 years old. 

 

Hanji’s job was to pick Levi up from the airport, as he didn't have his car with him at the moment. 

 

“Are you ready to see the boyfriend Levi? I heard he’s really excited to see you! But don't worry! I promise I didn't tell him! It was difficult, but i made it through!” Hanji shouted with a level of excitement only puppies could reach. Hanji threw her arm around Levi’s and leaned her head against Levi’s shorter stature. Almost as quickly as it happened, she was launched off of the raven haired grump. 

 

“Can we just go already?” Levi groaned in Hanji’s direction once he spotted his luggage on the conveyor. He reached his arm down to capture the rotating suitcase, but Hanji’s arm shot out faster than Levi could reach the bag. With her fingers wrapped around the handle, Hanji retracted her arm at a speed that caused the suitcase to fly off of the conveyor an slam right into Levi.

 

Levi had a feeling this would happen, as Hanji causes these things by simply being around him.The last time he was in this airport, to leave, the crazy haired woman tripped his boyfriend and thus tripping his mother who walked in front of them. Carla was an amazing woman, and she loved Levi. 

 

Levi had always enjoyed the company of Eren’s mother, as she was like a parent he had never had. Levi’s own parents had died early in his life, and he was sent to live with his Uncle Kenny. Kenny, to say the least, was an interesting man that didn't give a shit about Levi, and left him to fend for himself since he was 10 years old. 

 

Instead of falling and landing on his face when the suitcase collided with his lithe but well built body, Levi had the foresight to take a step back and leave a foot behind him, supporting his weight as the suitcase attacked him. Levi grasped the now stopped suitcase, and launched it back in the same direction it came from. This time, it successfully floored the target. 

 

Hanji was left sprawled across the floor of the airport as Levi straightened his uniform, and Levi made his way towards the exit. Once he got there, he was only an hour drive away from his beautiful boyfriend’s home, and then off to school. He couldn’t wait. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

When Levi and Hanji pulled up to the Jeager’s, Levi’s mood jumped with excitement. Normally when people see Levi, he was judged to be this completely stoic asshole who hated everyone and everything. The man could be an asshole, he admits it, but it partially extends from his OCD for cleaning and the disgusting species that was the human race.

Levi stepped out of the car, and quickly walked up to the door. He knocked, knowing that even after the entire time Eren and Levi had been together, the Jeager’s had still not fixed their broken doorbell. After waiting a couple of moments, the door opened to reveal one Carla Jeager. After seeing who was at the door, the woman screamed, and tears began to stream down her face. Carla loved Levi as a son, as the mother knew he would be one day. 

 

Carla threw herself onto Levi, much like Hanji did, but instead of pushing the woman off, he wrapped his arms around the petite woman. By now, Carla was freely crying, and telling the soldier how much she missed him. Before Levi was deployed, he spent 90% of his times at the Jeager household. 

 

“Levi! It’s you! Oh my god, it’s so good to see you? How was your flight? Was it long? How did you get here?” Carla cried with tears streaming down her face while bringing her hands to Levi’s face. “Grisha! Levi is home!”

 

It took a minute, but the doctor emerged from his office at the sound of his other son’s name. “Levi?” Grisha questioned hesitantly, while seconds later a giant grin broke out over his aging face.

 

Levi had let go of Carla and walked over to his boyfriend’s dad, and hugged him as well. Grisha didn't cry, but he was still very excited to see the soldier home. 

 

“How are you Levi?” The doctor asked, releasing Levi from the hug and pulling him into the house. With Hanji completely forgotten, Levi closed the door behind him before following his family into the kitchen. Carla hurried about the kitchen, preparing a snack for Levi even though it wasn't even 11 in the morning yet. 

 

“I'm glad to be home,” Levi smiled one of the smiles he reserved for these moments alone with the Jeagers. “I can’t stay too long, I decided i'm going to surprise Eren at school today. I promise I will be back later though.”

 

“Alright boy, but you better be staying for a while. How long will you have until you're deployed again?” Grisha questioned the soldier with a scrunched forehead.

 

“I'm not exactly sure as of right now, as I technically could be deployed at any time. Although I am expected to return in a couple of months for another year to two year long tour, sadly.  Anyway, I really got to run if I want to make it to his school. I'll see you all later?” Levi asked while he was walking towards the parents, wrapping them both in a big hug once again. 

 

“Of course dear. I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight. Get going if you want to surprise our boy!” Carla said with a laugh as she shoved Levi towards the front door of the house. 

 

Levi looked at them gratefully and said his thanks. Once the door closed behind him, he lowered his eyes with a smile still on his face. He opened the door to Hanji’s car and sat in the passenger's seat. At Hanji’s knowing smirk, Levi dropped his smile and growled at Hanji to drive to Eren’s school. Levi was on his way to reunite with his boyfriend. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here is chapter 2! It is a tiny bit longer than the last one, and I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this one. I'm trying to space out the chapters as much as I can because I didn't want to do just one chapter. I am in the process of writing the reunion of our two love birds right now. It should be up sometime tomorrow if all goes to plan! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you all think and notify me of any inconsistencies or errors! 
> 
> ~Tokens


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is here! And he doesn't at all regret his decision to show up early.

Eren was sitting at his lunch table when it happened. He was minding his own business, eating some type of meat that the school provided every Friday. His friends surrounded him as usual, and Mikasa kept sending nervous glances towards him.

 

“Is something wrong, Mikasa?” Eren whispered when she was getting particularly fidgety. 

 

“No. I just feel weird. I’m fine.”

 

“Alrighty then…” Eren responded to the weird answer from his best friend whilst he awkwardly turned his eyes away from the girl to take a bite into the meat. At this moment, the whispers started. 

 

Not that it was particularly unusual for people to be staring at the table, given that Eren’s supposed “boyfriend” hadn’t been identified yet. 

 

“Can you all shut up? I'm trying to fucking eat!” Jean hollered at a group of girls who were sitting at a table behind them, sending accusatory glances in Eren’s direction while undoubtedly gossiping and spreading rumors. 

 

Eren simply put his head down and continued to eat. Eren then turned around at a tap on his shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Hey...Hey Eren,” Marco stuttered as the ocean eyed boy turned to look at him. “Hey Jean.”

 

Jean turned his head up to look at the slightly blushing boy, only to make a “hmph” noise at him and continue eating. Only Eren noticed the matching blushes on both boys’ faces. Eren looked between the two, who were currently avoiding looking at the other. Eren’s face lit up with a knowing grin, and he glanced at Krista. Kritsa seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she was grinning widely and pulling on Ymir’s arm.

 

“Hey Marco! What’s up?”

 

“Um, do you think it would be okay if I sat here today?”   
  


“Sure!” Jean  nearly interrupted, his voice sounding shaky and excited. “You can sit here!”

 

Jean proceeded to lean over to Eren and forcibly move him from his seat beside the two-toned haired boy. 

 

Marco looked at Jean nervously while shifting his feet around. “Are you sure? Eren you don't mind?”

 

“Of course he doesn't! Right Eren?” Jean smiled at Marco, and then looked over at Eren with pleading in his eyes and a strain in his voice. 

 

“Of course I don't mind! You're always welcome here,” Eren winked at the freckled boy. 

 

“Thanks!” Marco said to the group.  

 

Now that the whole Jean-Marco seating situation was settled, Eren could hear the continuing whispers from the table around the group. 

 

“Did you see that guy? He was smokin’ hot!”

 

“Do you think he has a girlfriend? I wonder how old he is?”   
  


“What I wouldn't do for a man like that,” another girl said while  _ seductively  _ biting her lip. 

 

At this, Eren was curious. He didn't know anyone who could be described as “smokin’ hot” at their school. At  least, not since Levi left. Eren decided to ignore them, and continued his lunch. Unbeknownst to him, his “smokin’ hot” boyfriend was just around the corner.

 

* * *

  
  


“I think they're staring at you Levi!”

 

“I'd say so shit for brains,” Levi bit out when he noticed that the front of Eren’s school was quickly collecting piles of students that seemed to enjoy Levi in his uniform. 

 

“I need to go find the cafeteria so I can see Eren. You can go somewhere, just be here in a little bit to pick me back up shitty glasses.”

 

“No problemo short stack!” Hanji saluted the man in a mocking manner, only to get growled at by the increasingly agitated man. 

 

When Levi made sure that Hanji was in the car and driving away, Levi ran towards the office and into the school. 

 

Once in the school with permission, Levi began to make his way towards the cafeteria. 

Once Levi arrived at the large set of doors, his nerves got the best of him. Levi was overjoyed to be able to see his lover again, but incredibly nervous about meeting his friends for the first time. 

 

Taking a breath and opening up the doors, Levi stepped inside. The cafeteria was crowded with students, but he could spot his Eren a mile away. Other students looked at him, questioning him with glances and whispering between their friends. 

 

Levi made his way towards his brat, who was facing the opposite direction he was coming from. When he got closer, Levi noticed that a horse-faced looking boy was eyeing him. Levi was too close to reuniting with his boyfriend to care though. 

 

Levi took another step towards the younger boy, only to stop when he heard a quiet, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

It was the two-toned horse, and he was looking right at Levi. 

“What?” Levi’s lover questioned. 

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Levi unconsciously let a smile plaster itself on his face. 

 

Eren turned his head, eyes connecting with his boyfriend. Eren looked for a moment, and gaped. He slowly stood up, his feet fumbling and getting caught on a chair leg. Eren looked up at Levi, and burst into tears as he finally freed himself from the constraints of the chair. Eren threw himself at the man in uniform, and found himself wrapped in strong arms. 

 

Levi could hardly believe it. It had been way too long since he’s held Eren in his arms. The raven gripped Eren in his arms tighter than he ever had while the younger boy sobbed in his arms. Neither cared that the rest of the table was left in confusion at the reunion. Especially one horse. 

 

“How are you here?” Eren sniffled from between his breaths when he pulled back just enough to look Levi in the face.

 

“I finished early. I wanted to surprise you when I came home. You don't need to cry anymore Eren,” Levi whispered with the most loving look in his eye as he brought both hands up to Eren’s face, brushing the tears away. “I'm here baby.” Levi pulled Eren back into a hug, just as quickly he pulled back slightly again. Levi looked at Eren with a silent question, to which Eren responded with leaning down to gingerly touch his lips with Levi’s. 

 

Eren brought his hand to the top of Levi’s head, shoving the hat off the top of it and entwining his fingers in the hair he missed so much. Levi,in response to the gentle strain on his scalp, brought his right arm to Eren’s neck to pull the taller man closer to him. Their lips moved in sync, and neither wanted to stop or slow down. 

 

Eventually, the moment was broken due to continually confused sounds coming from Jean. 

 

“Not that this isn't cute or whatever, but WHAT THE HELL?”

 

Ignoring the interruption for a moment, Levi continued to kiss Eren with renewed passion. At more coughs and noises from his friends, Eren began to pull back. Levi followed him, but eventually gave up. Once they were far enough where their lips weren’t touching anymore, Levi pulled Eren closer to peck him once, release him, and then place a soft kiss against his lips once again.

 

Levi let go of his partner to reach down to the ground to pick up his hat. He was still in his uniform, and he straightened himself out. Once pleased with his appearance, he looked to his kissed silly boyfriend. Eren was practically swaying on his feet, still staring at Levi with his swollen red lips. Levi reached for the boy’s hand and questioned him. 

 

“Care on introducing us, brat?” Levi asked when he finally acknowledged the group still gaping at them.

 

“Right,” Eren said softly as he finally looked at his friends. A soft blush appeared on Eren’s face after realizing the blatant display of PDA they had just given his friends. 

 

“Guys, this is my boyfriend Levi. The one I told you actually exists,” Eren said while gesturing to the soldier standing beside him. 

 

Eren’s explanation was met with silence from the group, and had Levi feeling increasingly uncomfortable. 

 

“That's? Him? Your boyfriend?  _ HIM?  _ This hottie is your boyfriend?” Ymir questioned while holding a hand over her girlfriend’s eyes. 

 

Eren nodded while looking over to the biggest denier. Jean. The boy was sitting in his seat, just staring at Levi. 

 

“Jean? Jean? JEAN! Stop eye-fucking my boyfriend!” Eren shouted when Jean would not tear his eyes away from the soldier. 

 

“Huh…?” Jean muttered once he actually realized what he was doing, summoning a blush to cover his entire face. “ I wasn't, I wasn't doing  _ that _ !”

 

Levi noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere beginning to arise, and placed his arm that rested around Eren’s waist to the small of his back. In response, Eren turned his body towards his boyfriend, practically melting their bodies together. After all, they were meant for each other. 

 

“Hey, do you wanna ditch?” 

 

“Do I wanna ditch, what kind of question is that? I’ll see you all later, I hope you believe me now!” Eren shouted as the group as Eren grabbed Levi’s free hand and began dragging him towards the door with the strength only beast could have.

 

Easily giving in, Levi followed his boyfriend out the doors of the cafeteria, and eventually outside of the school. Coming to see his boyfriend early was a good idea, if the kisses and touches Levi had received after walking a couple of blocks away from the school. 

 

Levi decided to text Hanji that he wouldn't need to be picked up. After all, he had a boyfriend to take home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Here is your new fix of our boys! I hope you all enjoy! (Don't worry, this won't be the last chapter!) I have a plan... ;) Again, let me know what you think and if there are any errors! 
> 
> ~Tokens


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on a walk and things get steamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Hi? I'm super sorry I haven't updated in 2 months! I don't really have an excuse to give you guys. I just had no motivation I guess. This is the last chapter of the fic! I really appreciate all the nice things you guys say in the comments. It means a lot to me. :) I haven't edited this very well, so if you see any inconsistencies or typos of any sort please let me know! Anyway this has been a fun story to write and I really hope you all enjoy the final chapter! 
> 
> See you all next time <3
> 
> ~Tokens

 

  
  


Eren and Levi made their way down the sidewalk along the road. They had just left the school, and were on their way to their favorite park. The two boys walked alongside one another, hands clasped together. They were finally together again. 

 

Hands entwined, the boys swung their clasped hands and matched their paces, even though Eren had to take smaller steps to accommodate his boyfriends smaller strides; though Eren would never let the raven know. Eren kept looking down at Levi throughout the walk, smiling at him with the utmost amount of love he could manage. Levi looked at Eren, struggling to hide his smile and pure bliss he was feeling.

 

The boys walked until they reached a small park. The park had been visited by the two lovers since the beginning of their relationship. They wandered over to s bench,  _ their _ bench. The bench sat off the side of the park, hidden partially in the trees. 

 

The lovers looked at each other for a moment, and then Eren released Levi from his grip.  Levi let an easy smirk appear, knowing what Eren was about to do. At that moment, they dashed towards the bench. With all of Levi’s training, he was easily faster than the younger boy. Eren threw his head back in laughter, and Levi’s breath was stunted as he caught a glimpse of the smile on Eren’s face, making Levi’s heart flutter with the lost air. 

 

It didn't help that Eren had stumbled along the way, tripping both boys over in an effort to get up off of the uncomfortable ground. Levi landed “somewhat” gracefully on top of Eren as the ocean eyed boy fumbled like a newly born deer. God, Levi loved this man so damn much it hurt his heart. 

 

Eren looked up at the soldier laying on top of him, and brought his arms up to wrap loosely around Levi’s neck. Eren tugged Levi towards him until they were brushing lips. Levi licked his lips, never once breaking eye contact with the younger boy. Pressing his hips lower until they touched Eren’s, Levi groaned lowly in his throat. Eren fought the urge to wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, bringing them even closer together. Even though the park was mostly empty, there were still people wandering about, which meant the two love-struck idiots would have to dial it down a bit, but Levi and Eren didn't seem to mind much.

 

Not caring in the slightest, Levi pressed his soft lips to Eren’s. Eren automatically moaned into the kiss, pushing one hand up to Levi’s hair, once again stripping it of the hat he should be wearing. Levi pressed down further into Eren, rubbing their bodies together. Eren, beginning to feel too aroused to think properly, shoved his arms between him and his soldier. Sensing that Eren was embarrassed, Levi pulled his stiffening body away from Eren, only slightly, as Levi knew he wouldn't be able to hide the obvious stiffness between his legs. 

 

Although Eren had initiated the ending of the kiss, he still chased Levi’s lips for more affection. When the lips he loved didn't touch his, Eren opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering softly. Eren looked to his Levi, and lifted his head up to shove it in between the juncture of Levi’s neck and shoulder. 

 

Levi sighed, and brought an arm back to hold Eren’s back gingerly as he sat them up. When they were back on the bench, the boys grabbed at each other like it was their last day together. Eren  clutched to the older boy, and they just sat there for what felt like hours. 

 

The boys froze when they heard a distinct uncomfortable cough from behind them. A man stood there with disgust clouding his obviously aged and wrinkled face. As soon as the pair noticed the man, they also noticed a pair of police officers coming up towards them.

 

Levi had already known something like this was going to happen when he saw the man’s face. The  _ homophobic  _ man’s face. 

 

The officers came up to the man and began talking to him, asking what the problem was. The man then went onto explain, “These faggots are making out here by this bench! I want them removed! Nobody wants to look at that shit! Fucking fairies.”

 

The officer looked stunned by the man’s explanation. Eren and Levi both stood up. The homophobic man looked startled, and began to threaten them. “Stay back from me fags! I’ll fucking kill you if you get any closer!”

 

Eren gaped at the man, tears springing to his eyes. How could somebody be so cruel? Levi looked over to the boy as soon as he heard the first sniffle. That was it. Nobody was going to ruin their first day back together, and especially nobody was going to make Eren cry. Levi bent down to pick his hat up from the grass and put it back on his head. He then took a defensive position in front of his boyfriend,almost entirely hiding Eren from the view of the old man. Eren grasped at the back of Levi’s uniform, feeling so uncomfortable that his was happening. Levi knew these types of things happened quite often to Eren, and they seemed to wreck him more and more each time they happened. 

 

The officer looked panicked as Levi was beginning to become angry. The officer should be handling this! The officer looked between the two glaring, angry men, and took a step towards Levi.

 

“I have no problems with people showing each other affection. Especially not two men, as I'm married to one myself. I really don't appreciate homophobia, but try to dial it down a bit?” The officer winked towards the couple, “I know it's hard to resist but this is a public space with children, and children don't want to see any PDA I'm sure. Now this man,” he said gesturing aggressive homophobe, “is completely in the wrong, you are free to love who you love and kiss who you like. Just no humping. Please. On another note, I'd like to ask, would you like to press charges against this man from threatening you?”

 

Levi glanced to Eren as the officer finished speaking. Eren shook his head slightly. Eren seemed to just want to leave and forget the situation had occurred, which Levi took into consideration. If Levi were not here with Eren, hell yes he would be pressing charges!

 

“We won’t press charges this time, but if I see you again,  _ anywhere  _  near my boyfriend,” Levi hardened his gaze towards the man who had destroyed his lover’s mood, “do not expect us letting this go lightly.”

 

The old man grimaced at the threat and looked to the officer, and began to storm towards him shouting, “I demand you arrest them! They are a disgrace to humans and they are sinning! Filthy fucking cock suckers!” The old man’s face was bright red, and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing. 

 

“You need to step away now, or I will taze you!” The officer shouted as he stepped in front of the man to intercept his path to Levi. 

 

The man seemed to stop for a moment, as if considering if it was worth it, and promptly collapsed. Stunned, the officer ran towards the seemingly unconscious man, said something into his radio, and then began to sit the man up. 

 

The officer looked towards Levi and Eren, and simply told them they were free to go. 

 

Gratefully nodding, Eren stepped out from behind his boyfriend, thanked the officer, and then grabbed Levi’s hand. Eren looked at Levi, and started to tug on his hand.

 

“I want to go home. Please.”

 

“Alright. Let's go, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

The lovers arrived at home, but the mood was ruined. Eren and Levi both stepped silently into Levi’s house, and suffered through an awkward silence. Eren was hovering, not quite sure what to do with himself. But thankfully, Levi did. Levi grabbed both of Eren’s slightly trembling hands, and guided the boy to his bedroom. Levi tugged Eren to his chest, and pulled him on top of himself when he lied down on the bed. It was a bit awkward, as Eren was practically  _ covering _ Levi’s entire body, but they made it work.

 

“It's alright, Eren. You don't have to be afraid or nervous anymore,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear. 

 

Eren didn't reply, he simply whimpered as Levi’s lips came into contact with the skin just below his ears. Moaning, Eren finally gave in and let his lover pepper his face with soft kisses.

 

Levi smiled at Eren’s sweet sounds, grinning smugly as the raven haired soldier flipped them over, Levi pushing down Eren’s arms over his head. Eren gave Levi a sultry look as he bit his lip enticingly, waiting for the raven to continue his journey of kisses. 

 

Levi dragged his lips down Eren’s neck, making soft kissing sounds along the way. Eren was getting antsy it seemed. Levi brought his lips to Eren’s, pushing hard against the other pair. Levi snuck his tongue into Eren’s mouth as he moaned, tasting the boy he loved so much. 

 

Eren wrapped his arms that were now loosened from Levi’s grip, and tugged them away from Levi’s hands. Eren moved his arms away from Levi, and pushed his fingers into Levi’s hair, never once breaking contact between their lips. Eren began to push up into Levi’s hips, begging,  _ pleading _ for more. Levi felt the length between his lovers legs, and broke their kiss. 

 

“You ready, love?” Levi whispered while he looked into Eren’s lust filled ones.

 

Eren only nodded, too overcome with want and need to use words.

 

Levi bent down once more, bringing his hands to Eren’s face. Eren’s nose scrunched for a moment, and then the boy clenched his eyes shut. Levi, confused, went to ask the brunet what was wrong, but before he could utter a word, Levi’s face was coated with saliva from the boy underneath him. What just happened?

 

Eren seized underneath Levi, and sneezed a second time, directly in Levi’s face. Levi was barely able to process anything had happened until it happened a third time! Levi pulled his scrunched face away from Eren’s, and simply sat down on Eren’s hips, looking down at him. Eren looked at Levi with his hands covering his open mouth, eyes scrunching with laughter as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Levi, finally back to his senses, got off of Eren’s lap so quickly, Eren couldn't grab any part of Levi that wasn't his finger. 

 

“Levi!” Eren laughed uncontrollably, “Don't leave! I'm sorry!”

 

Levi turned to look at him with a face that could only mean absolute disgust. Levi tugged his hand out of Eren’s and charged towards the bathroom. 

 

Eren was rolling around on the bed, cackling at Levi and the three sneezes he was gifted that night. Eren knew Levi hated germs, and he felt slightly bad for sneezing directly in Levi’s face. Thrice. 

 

When Levi slammed the bathroom door shut and Eren heart the telltale click of the lock, he pulled himself together and got up off of the bed. “Levi!” Eren laughed while he knocked on the door, “Let me in?” 

 

Nothing was heard from inside but running water for a moment, and then he heard his lover. “You better fucking run before I catch your ass,” Levi growled from behind the door, muffled by a cloth or towel. 

 

Eren, valuing his life and not wishing to not be able to walk the next morning, laughed a bit louder as he ran out of the room and down the stairs of the house, looking for a place where his soldier boyfriend couldn't find him.   

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first fanfic i've made so it is going to suck. :P Please let me know of any typos or grammatical/spelling errors I have made, as i'm not really a fan of editing what I write over and over again XD. Anyway, let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed! 
> 
> ~Tokens


End file.
